


The New Normal

by Zeke Black (istia)



Series: Pandemic Notes [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: mag7daybook, M/M, POV Chris Larabee, Pandemics, Triple Drabble, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/Zeke%20Black
Summary: After two months of sheltering in place, Chris and Ezra venture out of their home. Written for the prompt "journey" atmag7daybook.
Relationships: Chris Larabee/Ezra Standish
Series: Pandemic Notes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753729
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The New Normal

"This isn't quite what I had in mind when I said I yearned to journey afar."

Chris, relaxed on the familiar chair in Inez's Saloon, puffed on his e-cig. "Journeying two blocks out and away from the four walls you've been pacing inside of for eight weeks of lockdown should have you dancing a jig."

"I assure you, I'm _deliriously_ happy to look at something other than the black-and-white horror of your minimalist hellscape! But while it's delightful to reclaim our old habits and spaces, I feel Inez has perhaps taken physical distancing in reopening a smidgen too far."

Ezra looked judgmentally at the large, cheery, adorable stuffed pig occupying the chair between himself and Chris.

Chris grinned. "At least they're silent companions for our first meal out in weeks."

"The constant smiles, though." Ezra grimaced at the stuffed moose with fuzzy antlers and a Joker-like rictus in the chair on his other side. "Unnatural. Not to mention that sharks shouldn't be sitting up!"

As Ezra pointed at the toothy shark three seats from him, the pool noodles attached to the black fedora Inez had insisted he wear on their arrival almost knocked over his beer. The primary colors of the noodles, contrasting with the silvery vest and champagne jacket he'd chosen as celebratory attire, made an hilarious, irresistible picture, which Chris snapped with his phone before Ezra noticed.

Chris made the pool-noodles on his cowboy hat bounce gently. "Look on the bright side: when the boys arrive, we'll have no trouble keeping them all at more'n arm's length."

Ezra's grin was sharp and shark-like itself as he leaned forward and purred, "While you currently resemble a terrifying hybrid of the man-in-black and a jester, it's gratifying to see the pandemic hasn't warped the inner misanthropist I know and love."

**Author's Note:**

> The pool-noodle hats are borrowed from Café Rothe in Schwerin, Germany, while the use of stuffed animals is from a Vietnamese restaurant, which is using big stuffed pandas to keep guests distanced from each other. Both great ideas I hope will spread! (In my head, Inez thinks so, too.)


End file.
